FANDOM News
April 2, 2019: Drafts rollout! Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for April 2, 2019: *NEW FEATURE: We will start rolling out automatic draft saving in the classic editor for both source and visual modes (including when visual mode is disabled). **This tool autosaves your planned changes every few seconds, so if your browser crashes or you accidentally close the tab, reopening the editor will bring you back to the same place! **You will have the option to discard the draft, and drafts are automatically discarded when you save your changes. **Note: this only covers the main article editor - comment and thread editors are not supported at this time. *KNOWN ISSUE: User role badges are missing in the newly updated Discussions. *KNOWN ISSUE: Users can still compose, though not publish, replies to locked Discussions threads. *KNOWN ISSUE: Some wikis have incorrect page header theming on light themed wikis with the updated Discussions. April 3, 2019: Article Tagging Introduced into Discussions Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for April 3, 2019: *NEW FEATURE: We will release article tags to the new combined Discussions Feed. April 4, 2019: Working Through Various Discussions Bugs Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for April 4, 2019: *KNOWN ISSUE: Formatting (such as hyperlinks) is stripped from Discussions guidelines when they appear as a popup in the updated Discussions. *KNOWN ISSUE: Custom favicons are ignored on Discussions pages in favor of the default Fandom icon. *KNOWN ISSUE: At the bottom of the new Discussions Feed, the option to load the next batch of oelder posts is missing. *KNOWN ISSUE: On post detail pages in Discussions, the browser tab label doesn't reflect that post's title. *KNOWN ISSUE: On communities with a larger number of Discussions categories, the bottom categories can't be selected at post creation due to a display issue. April 4, 2019: Working Through Various Discussions Bugs Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for April 4, 2019: *KNOWN ISSUE: Formatting (such as hyperlinks) is stripped from Discussions guidelines when they appear as a popup in the updated Discussions. *KNOWN ISSUE: Custom favicons are ignored on Discussions pages in favor of the default Fandom icon. *KNOWN ISSUE: At the bottom of the new Discussions Feed, the option to load the next batch of older posts is missing. *KNOWN ISSUE: On post detail pages in Discussions, the browser tab label doesn't reflect that post's title. *KNOWN ISSUE: On communities with a larger number of Discussions categories, the bottom categories can't be selected at post creation due to a display issue. *KNOWN ISSUE: For wikis with diacritics in their sitename, a random "a" can get added in the right rail module's title on post detail pages. *KNOWN ISSUE: The "Hide deleted" filter for admins and mods doesn't remember their selection when they navigate away from Discussions. *KNOWN ISSUE: In the Wiki Feed module in the right rail on post details pages, the timestamp for posts that are more than a few days old contains an error. *KNOWN ISSUE: The timestamp on Discussions notifications on web for new replies falsely points to midnight as the reply creation time. April 15, 2019: Fandom App Updated, Wikia.org Wikis Migrated & More Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for April 15, 2019: *NOTABLE: An update for the Fandom app on iOS and Android was recently released - check Apps Technical Updates for details! *NOTABLE: We recently completed migration of a range of wikis to wikia.org *FIXED: We recently fixed a bug where approve actions would show as delete actions on Discussions Insights report lists. *FIXED: We recently fixed a bug where file pages could be tagged in Discussions posts. *FIXED: We're rolling out a fix for an issue where some images are downloaded as 'octet-stream' instead of the expected file format - but it is affected by caching. Some additional fixes for image generation are being worked on, and we plan to perform a wide cache refresh once all are live. (As a workaround, you can simply rename the .octet-stream extension to the expected one, such as .jpg or .png) April 23, 2019: Thumbnail changes and discussions updates While there is no release on Monday, here's a few updates that are already live: *NOTABLE: Thumbnails are cropped smarter for improved focus on the image's subject. *NOTABLE: Discussions now remembers your HOT/NEW sorting preference globally. If admins and moderators choose to hide deleted content, this preference is remembered across Fandom as well. *NOTABLE: On tag pages for pages that have not been tagged in any Discussions posts yet, there is now a module encouraging users to create the first post on it. *FIXED: The HTML title for Discussions post details pages includes that post's title, meaning browser tabs will be labeled with the post's title. April 24, 2019: Disabling drafts feature Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for April 24, 2019: *NOTABLE: We will disable Draft Saving while we work on improving it. May 13, 2019: More discussions updates Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for May 13, 2019: *NOTABLE: We recently rolled out the updated Discussions layout to all non-EN languages. **KNOWN ISSUE: We are aware of a couple of instances of links not taking into account the wiki language - these are being investigated. *NOTABLE: After clicking 'view more' once on the Discussions front page, it will automatically load more posts as you scroll down. *FIXED: The Discussions guidelines hover pop-up now displays the correct formatting. *FIXED: Discussions notifications no longer claim everything was posted at midnight. *FIXED: If a Discussions tag was added via a redirect, it will now save correctly. *KNOWN ISSUE: We are looking into a rare issue where Discussions replies may end up on the wrong thread June 6, 2019: Visual polls Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for June 6, 2019: *NEW FEATURE: We have released visual polls in Discussions. Users can now create polls with images as answer options. The maximum number of answer options is six. The feature is only available on web for now, but will come to the Fandom app shortly. *FIXED: We will fix an issue that caused IE11 users to frequently experience unexpected "Are you sure you want to leave this page?" prompts. June 13, 2019: New Fandom app release and, you guessed it, more discussion fixes! Here are the release notes for Fandom's code release scheduled for June 13, 2019: *NOTABLE: We have released updates for both the iOS and Android versions of the Fandom app - check out Apps Technical Updates for the details! *NOTABLE: We recently added a licensing note to the bottom of wiki pages (this previously lived on the global footer, but had been missing for a while). *FIXED: We recently fixed an issue that preventing image posts from being saved in Discussions. *KNOWN ISSUE: We are continuing to look into some situations where non-English Discussions incorrectly directs you to English-language pages, such as user profile links. Category:News